Kingdom Hearts Edition
by Axel-P
Summary: My NEW Q and A cause Kikan Channeru hasn't been going well. Parodies,OOCness, Fan girlism and Fan boyism, crossover pairings and all of characters in the game KH, KH II and KH: CoM is here!
1. Fan girls returns!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy © Tetsuya Nomura. Disney Characters © Walt Disney

* * *

Cireux: Well, since Kikan Channeru hasn't been going so well, Ai-chan requested to us to make another Q&A…

Xerno: What happened to the two anyway?

Kyoxro: -while reading a book- Namine almost killed DiZ and the set was destroyed for the second time.

Xerno: I see…

-Sora, Kairi, Riku arrives with Namine tied to a rope-

Sora: Namine! Stop struggling! You'll only hurt yourself!

Kairi: -looking sad- Now you're concerned for her? –whimper-

Sora: N-no! It's that not I'm concerned only for her; I'm concerned for you too!

Riku: Yeah right………

Namine: -muffling sound- -struggling to break free-

Sora, Kairi, Riku: -threw Namine on the corner-

Xerno: Hey, don't hurt NamNam-chan! She's only fifteen!

Riku: Yeah right, like Roxas there who's listening on the other side.

Cireux: WHAT?!

-Opens door causing Roxas to fall-

Xerno: What're you doing? And why're you glued on our door?!

Roxas: You didn't tell me that you're making another Q&A?!

Xerno: We kept it a secret until you fell on our room!

Kyoxro: -cell phone rings on her pocket- -answers message- Hey guys, Ai texted me and said that we should let the reviewers ask the questions, pronto.

Cireux: Tell her that we've some business to take care. And tell her too that only Roxas from the Organization XIII is here.

Kyoxro: Okay…-texts message- -cell rings- She replied back. It's said that she'll send the other members of the Organization to our house and she'll send Cloud, Leon, Reno, Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie there.

Cireux: Okay!

Kyoxro: -cell rings- P.S. the only members are Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia, Zexion, Xigbar and Luxord.

Xerno: Demyx?! And Zexion?! –Fan girl squeal- YESSS!! They're going to be here!! –Faints-

Kyoxro: -anime sweat drop- Looks like she's out for to day…

Sora: Go figure…

Kyoxro: -kicks Sora in the shin-

Sora: Ooff…-falls onto the ground-

Kyoxro: -drags Sora into the Fan girl room-

Fan girls: -Fan girl squeal-

Riku: You're one cruel, silent Nobody…much scarier than Zexion.

Kyoxro: I know.

All (except for Kyoxro): -anime sweat drop-

* * *

Ai: Well, there you go…hehe, I'm SO sorry for those who reviewed in my previous Q&A!! Anyways, I made another on out of randomness…

Sora: GAAHH!!

Ai: -evil smile- Anyhow, review those questions now and hope those to be answered!! X3


	2. Krixia shows up

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy © Tetsuya Nomura. Disney Characters © Walt Disney

* * *

Cireux: Well, we're back and we've got questions!!

Xerno: Nice.

Kyoxro: -pulls a postcard on the door-

Xerno: Let's see... It's from Ryuk, The Black Moon of Shadows

_**First, thanx for a review on my story, and do you like the special pendant. Well anyway, questions, ah yes.**_

Sora: have you and kairi kissed, because you had to've by now.

Riku: i respect you, nuff said. Not! sing i'm a little teapot and i won't throw you into the fangirl room.

And i need to borrow cloud for some trouble on my end and he will be returned.

**_ From, ryuk the blackmoon of shadows._**

Sora: -came back from the Fan girl room- Not yet! -blushes madly- I kinda wanted to but, I can't find the right time!

Kairi: Oh, Sora! -glomps Sora- You should've just ask?

Kyoxro: Yeah.

Kairi: Now I--

-Oblivion and Oathkeeper flys and stabbed Kairi on the chest-

Sora: NO!!

Riku: There's NO way that I'm going to sing I'm a little Teapot!

-Marluxia walks in with a teapot costume in his hand-

Marluxia: Oh come on Riku, you'll feel much better!

Riku: NO!

Marluxia: YES!

Riku: NO!

Marluxia: NO!

Riku: YES PERIOD!

Marluxia: HAH!

Riku: Damn...

Cireux: LOL Pwn'd

-a few minutes later-

Roxas and Axel: What's happening-- OMFG!

Riku: -blushing madly- I'm a... little...teapot...short and stout... Here's my handle...and...here's my...spout...ARGH! I HATE THIS!

-Riku walks out of the room-

-Cloud, Leon, Reno, Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie walks in-

Aerith: Was that...?

Tifa: Uh-huh!

Xerno: Yes you could borrow Cloud! Here! Just make sure you give him back to us okay?

Cloud: WHAT?! I just got here!

Aerith and Tifa: Poor, poor cloud...

-Black portal shows up beside Kairi and a hooded figure walks in-

Figure: Kairi, is that her?

Kyoxro: Yes, Krixia...

Sora and Riku: Krixia? I thought Kairi's Nobody is Namine?

Namine: I HEARD THAT! There's no way my Other is THAT girl! Hmph!

Figure: Yes, my Other's name is Kairi but she's different from the Kairi you ALL know...

* * *

Ai: Well, that's about it...keep sending them Qs! Bye-nii!


	3. NEW nobodies: Mixanen and Artex

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy © Tetsuya Nomura. Disney Characters © Walt Disney. Kyoxro, Cireux, Xerno, Krixia, Mixanen and Artex (c) Mine.

* * *

Black hooded figure: Hello, I'm just a random figure that Ai called. I'm an apprentice of Marluxia, and you probably know him cause you think of him as a loli-con to Vexen. -ahem- Well, we're in a room beside where Kyoxro-kun and the others are.

Black hooded figure2: Hello there, I'm with BHF1 and I'm the apprentice of Roxas. Just what BHF1 said, we are in the other room of Ai's house. By the way, Ai's house is in Shibuya, Japan.

-Ai walks in the room where BHF1 and 2 are-

Ai: Hey, what're you doing here? And why're you not with Kyoxro and the others? AND reveal yourself to others. Please.

BHF1 and 2: Yes, ma'am!

-BHF1 and 2 removes their hood-

Light blonde haired girl: Once again. Hello, I'm Mixanen. I'm an apprentice of Marluxia. Nice to meet you!

Dark pink haired girl: Hello there again, I'm Artex. The apprentice of Roxas.

Marluxia and Roxas (peeks in the room): Did someone say Mixanen and Artex??

Ai: Yup!

Cireux: KONBANWA (Good Evening)! Whoa, Ai?! What're you doing here??

Ai: To...Answer some questions...?

Xerno: We forgot about that. Okay, this one's from Ryuk, The Black Moon of Shadows:

_**I LOVES IT hahaha.**_

Riku: sorry about that, you are cool. and here, ANIKA!  
stabs riku with keyblade he used when he was possessed by Xeanorts heartless and his nobody appears.

Ai: what gave you the initial idea to start this story.

Kairi: i have really noticed that a lot of people really think your a plot device. Your not, your just annoying.

Namine: you are the exact opposite of kairi and i respect you. and i will do so more if you annihilate her immediatly

All Nobodies present: what weapons would you like to use, and keyblades don't count unless your somebody was a keyblade weilder.

Well cops break in Cop#1 Your under arrest paintball massacre of Cloud Strife.  
Me: Aww! COME ON, BRING IT! machine gun fire

Sorry, gotta go,

By Ryuk the blackMoon of shadows

Riku (stabbed by the key blade): GAAHK! -is now dead-

-Riku's nobody named Kirux appears-

Kirux: What the hell? First, Rhino7 stabbed Riku, now you? The one who keeps asking about random stuff AitheHeartlessGirl?

Ai: HEY! I'm standing right here and I can hear you from afar.

Kirux: By what? Cat-like ears?

Ai: WHY YOU LITTLE-- (kicks Kirux in you-know-what)

Kirux: Oof...

Xerno: Back to the questions, please.

Ai: Well, since Kikan Channeru (Organization Channel) isn't going well, I decided to make it a random one! And besides, Q & As like yours, Ryuk, and Rhino7's and Crazysnakelover and other Q & As out there is what inspired me form doing this! Thank you!

Kairi: I'M NOT A DAMN PLOT DEVICE AND I'M NOT ANNOYING! DAMN IT! ARRHG!

All: Calm down Kairi, calm down...

Namine: WHY, THANK YOU! And I will now! -evil smile- -took out a Death Note and wrote Kairi's name in it-

Kairi: GAAHK!! -falls down-

Ai: Umm.. Ryuk, all of the Nobodies are not here so is it okay that we'll do this in the next chappie? I hope it's ok for you and Luxy here will save you from the massive cops!

Luxord: WHY ME?!

* * *

Ai: I have a contest today! Just answer this question: What is Kyoxro, Cireux, Xerno, Mixanen and Artex's Other's name? If you know, answer by reviewing! If you get half of these correct you'll be featured in this Q & A of mine! How? When you put your answer, include your OC name in the review, savvy? Good.


	4. A letter from Rhino7, Kirux fails

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy © Tetsuya Nomura. Disney Characters © Walt Disney. Kyoxro, Cireux, Xerno, Krixia, Mixanen and Artex (c) Mine.

* * *

Luxord: -hic- Why...-hic- hello there...-hic--falls down, hiccing-

Ai: I'm sorry about that. Luxord's been drinking rum again that Jack Sparrow gave us and he just drank it all.

Sora: Just like that?

Ai: Just like that. And anyways, since Kyoxro, Cireux, Xerno, Mixanen and Artex aren't here, I'll be providing this Q & A from now on.

Kirux: What happened to them?

Ai: Ask the Organization.

Sora: Hey, let's answer questions! I've been itching to answer some!

Ai: Okay okay! -pulls out a postcard from the door- Here's from jackattack555:

_**Alright! Time to instill fear into the hearts of the KH characters!**_

Sora: Whose hair is spikier...yours or Cloud's?

Roxas: How did you turn out so emo when Sora is so hyper?

Axel: Dive into a swimming pool and see how long you last!

Larxene: Quickly! Help save Axel by going into the swimming pool after him! (make sure that Larxene forgets that water conducts electricity)

Kirux: I shall now do a tribute to Rhino7's fic...(throws Kirux to the fangirls) He's all yours, ladies!

Demyx: You're so incompetent! How did you ever get into Organization XI?

Sora: OF COURSE it's MY hair! Look at him! His hair only points upward and mine is everywhere!

Cloud: Idiot...

Roxas: I don't know...and Sora must've been eating too many sugar and I only eat sea-salt ice creams. Which has only little sugar.

Axel: Hey Ai, I didn't know you have a swimming pool in your backyard!

Ai: Oh that? I didn't know I had that either.

Axel: Last one in the pool is a rotten sitar! -dives into the pool-

Demyx: HEY!

Larxene: HAH! I'm not gonna be a rotten something something! -follows Axel into the pool-

Ai: Uhh, Larxene? You DO know that water conducts electricity, right?

Larxene: Uhh...no...?

Axel: AHH! Get off of me!

-water in the pool began to spark-

-water began to explode from the electricity-

All (except Larxene and Axel): -wears protective armor- WHOA!

Axel: -coughs-

-Kirux falls down on the fangirl pit-

Kirux: Damn you, jack!

Fangirl I: OMG! IT'S KIRUX!!

Fangirl pit: -Scary Fangirl squeel-

Kirux: HELP!

Demyx: I am SO NOT incompetent! Whatever that means...And I got in the Organization by Axel cause he's so lonely, right widdle Axel?

Axel: -coughs smoke- Call me that or else you'll have third degree burns...

Ai: You can do that later. In the meantime, let's answer some more! -pulls out another postcard- It's from--

Demyx: What's wrong?

Ai: OMFG! It's from RHINO7!! It's said:

_**Haha, nice. I have some questions!  
Sora, Riku, and Kairi: Which is your favorite Jak and Daxter game?  
Namine: Sora and Roxas are about to be thrown into a volcano. Which one do you save?  
Kirux: Hey! How did you get out of my closet? Did Ai help you? And actually, Sora was the one who stabbed Riku, creating you. I just gave him the dark keyblade to do it.  
Kairi: I agree with Ryuk, you're annoying. (gives her scissors) Take these and run really fast!  
(slaps a sticker on Kirux's back that reads "Property of Rhino7")  
Later, taters! XD**_

Sora: Jak and Daxter? What's that?

Kairi: -gets up- good morning, guys...

Riku:-walks in the room, holding a cup of hot choco- Good morning. What's up?

Ai: Sora's asking what is Jak and Daxter.

Kairi: Jak and Daxter?

Riku: It's a game...

Sora, Riku and Kairi: What is Jak and Daxter??

Ai: Shut up. I'm afraid, Rhino7, they don't know what is Jak and Daxter.

Namine: I will save Roxas cause I have a special bond with him!

Ai: And what bond is that?

Namine: Secret. -winks-

Kirux: Sora stabbed Riku?! -evil glare at Sora-

Sora: heheh...eep...

Kirux: -kicks Sora in you-know-what and threw him in the Fangirl pit-

Sora: EEK!

Fangirls: -ear-screeching fan girl pit-

Ai: I didn't help him! I didn't even like him!

Kairi: Okay! -runs VERY fast- -trips- AAHH!! My EYE!

Xigbar:-shows up nowhere- Now, we're even!

Kirux: GAAH! Take this off of me! Takeitofftakeitofftakeitofftakeitoff!!

Ai: Sorry, man. Can't do that.

Kirux: WHY?!

* * *

Ai: The Contest is still on! Just answer this question: What is Kyoxro, Cireux, Xerno, Mixanen and Artex's Other's name? If you know, answer by reviewing! If you get half of these correct you'll be featured in this Q & A of mine! How? When you put your answer, include your OC name in the review, savvy? Good.


	5. Everybody's bored, Roxas glomps Ai

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy © Tetsuya Nomura. Disney Characters © Walt Disney. Kyoxro, Cireux, Xerno, Krixia, Mixanen and Artex and Ai (c) Mine.

* * *

Axel: -losing to himself in KH: CoM-

Vexen: -watching how he died in one of the scenes of KH: Re: CoM in - -crying-

Larxene: -reading KH II manga-

Marluxia: -playing KH: CoM Reverse/Rebirth-

Zexion: -watching KH: CoM Reverse/Rebirth basement 4 in youtube-

Lexaeus: -playing scrabble with Demyx-

Roxas: -drawing with Namine's sketchpad with Namine-

Saix: -napping in dog style-

Xemnas: -sleeping-

Luxord: -playing strip poker with Sora-

Sora: -losing at strip poker-

Kairi: -watching the rain outside-

Riku and Kirux: -at the basement, killing the dummy like they don't care at anything at all-

Xigbar: -reading a triple-x magazine, nose bleeding-

Xaldin: -walking with his lances-

Olette, Hayner and Pence: -eating sea-salt ice cream-

Demyx: -scratching his head while thinking for a word at scrabble-

Cloud and Aerith: -watching Final Fantasy: Advent Children and Final Fantasy: Last Order-

Sephiroth: -sitting like a confused maniac-

Ai: Uhh..., guys?

All(except for Ai): What??...

Ai: We have to answer some questions...and may I say something?

All(except for Ai): Okay...

Ai: -inhales deeply- GET YOUR FKING FEET UP ON THE FLOOR, DAMN IT! OR ELSE GET OUTTA MY ROOM AND SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!! -exhales deeply-

All(except for Ai): -instantly gets up, except for Xemnas-

Ai: -angry vein shows up- -walks up to Xemnas- -rolls him on the floor until he fell on the fangirl pit-

Fan girl pit: OMFG, IT'S XEMNAS -ear-screeching fangirl squeal-

Xemnas: Wha--? AIEE!! HELP ME, KINGDOM HEARTS!! OR EVERYONE!! HELP!!

Ai: Let's answer some questions, shall we?

All(excpet for Ai): -trembling and some are scared at Ai-

Sora: -pulls a postcard from the door- It's from jackattack555:

_**NICE! You got Rhino7 to review!**_

Saix: Do you still need sanity pills?

Pence: Go to fat camp! And if it doesn't work for getting him to lose weight, then he shall become bulimic!

Cloud: How emo are you? Are you just the "this is pointless" kind of emo, or are you a hardcore emo?(smoking, cutting, etc.)

Kirux: Fight Cloud! The winner will get one of Rhino7's super-special awesome potato casseroles!(which I "borrowed" from her)

Roxas: Namine still loves Pence! Hahaha!

Ai: I didn't know that Rhino7 WILL review! -gives jackattck555 uber-special cookies and lollipops with a Roxas plushie-

Saix: Hey, did she gives you my sanity pills?

Ai: No.

Saix: Oh well. -runs around, laughing maniacally, smashing around with his claymore-

Pence: I started packing up! Then good bye!

All: Bye! -waves goodbye-

Cloud: I'm the "They're all idiots but not me" kind of emo.

Kirux: -got back from the basement with Riku- I love Rhino7's super special potato casseroles! But would you give me a favor? GET THIS NOTE OFF MY BACK!! -trying to reach Rhino7's note that said: "Property of Rhino7"-

Cloud: -hits Kirux with his uber-long sword- Hah! Take this!

Kirux: There's NO WAY you'll beat me!

-Cloud and Kirux fights-

Roxas: No way! Is this true?

Namine: Uhh...yes?

Roxas: NOOO!! -cries-

-10 days later-

Pence: I'm back! -is now thin and handsome-

Ai: OMFG, PENCE! Is that you?

Pence: Is it obvious?

Namine: Omfg, Pence! -glomps Pence-

Roxas: Namine!...I thought we have a special bond like what you say in the last chapter!?

Namine: Did I say that? I must've forgot.

Ai: That's what we supporters and ordinary people call "Senior Moment".

Fangirl I: Pfft. As if! If that's what you call "Senior Moment", why doesn't Vexen forget anything?

Fangirl II: Yeah! -whispers- Maybe he don't wants to show his Senior Moment in public.

Fangirl III: -whispers back- But he REALLY is old...

Vexen: I HEARD THAT!

Fangirls I and III: -Le gasp-

Roxas: -crying- -wails- -sobbing- -falls down-

Axel: Aww... Don't worry little Roxas. I'm here...-cuddles Roxas while unzipping his coat- (OOC)

Marluxia: That's right, Roxas. I'm here too...-comforting Roxas while helping Axel unzipping Roxas' coat- (OOC?)

Ai: -shows up, flashing eyes- Don't do Yaoi here or else you'll die. Again.

Axel and Marluxia: eep!

Roxas: -glomps Ai- Help me, Ai... -crying-

Ai: -blushes- -thinking- X3!!

Axel and Marluxia: -bleeding on the floor- This is love!

* * *

Ai: The Contest is still on! Just answer this question: What is Kyoxro, Cireux, Xerno, Mixanen and Artex's Other's name? If you know, answer by reviewing! If you get half of these correct you'll be featured in this Q & A of mine! How? When you put your answer, include your OC name in the review, savvy? Good.

Jack Sparrow: Namine shuns Roxas, And you helped Roxas...-stabbed Ai in the chest due to show up her Nobody-

Ai: -faints-

Ixa: -shows up- What the hell?


	6. They rejected Supper

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy © Tetsuya Nomura. Disney Characters © Walt Disney. Kyoxro, Cireux, Xerno, Krixia, Mixanen and Artex and Ai (c) Mine.

* * *

Ai: Sorry for the uber long update, peoples! I've been SO busy from all that homework and practices for Dance Comp at our school. And I have voice lessons that's why I don't have much time to use the computer.

Sora: Is that a list of apologies?

Ai: Is it obvious?

Sora: Unless I read it.

Ai: Well, since I will add this, let us answer those questions!

Sora: -pulls postcard from the door- from Ryuk, The Black Moon Of Shadows

_**'Total slaughter, Total slaughter... I won't leave a single man alive... la de da de di, Gen-o-cide, la de da de dud, and ocean of blood. Let's begin, the killing time.**_

* pulls out Vash's gun* every listen to Ai, or i start shooting, and AI, you don't mind me hanging around for the rest of the Chapter, i can't stay at my place, the cops and asylums keep bugging me, and i need a change in scenery, if you do, i'm under your command.

But first.

Kirux: trust me, i wanted you to return, i respect you, so here* gives Zippo lighter and firecrackers* have fun.

Riku: * gives 10,0,0 Munny* now, here is a list of items you need to get for me.

1. Gold pendant with a seal of a lock.  
2. 5 paopu fruits  
3. SOCOM handgun  
4. lock of hair from Kairi, Namine, and tifa.  
5. Clouds buster sword from Final Fantasy 7 advent children  
6. finally, Sora's ultima weapon Keyblade.

Do this and i will do you three favors. Killing Ai-chan or escaping don't count, and to make sure, i'm attaching an anklet which, if removed without the passcode, will explode, killing you instantly, and i expect every item at Ai-chan's house by chapter 10, or i will destroy you, also, each item must be gotten in a different country or world.

Sora: can i borrow the fenrir keyblade?

Kairi: * Lights cigar and puts it out in her eye*

Roxas: COME ON FOO, get it together, if you like namine, Put some effort into it, show her you care, i don't know, do something she'd like you for.

Namine: why not roxas, seeing him cry dulls my mood, and that's not cool.

Axel: can i borrow your chakrams, i will polish them and tune them up before i return them, i give you my word.

Ai-Chan: * gives 100,0,0 munny* like to be nice, and can i ask a question? what is your plan for these maggots on the scum of the earth?

Sorry for the insanely long review, have too many ideas in too little an amount of time.

From, Ryuk.

Ai: -uses the siren for alerting the soldiers when an enemy airplane is approaching- Everyone! Supper is ready! Time to eat! And some questions to be answered!

All (except for Sora and Ai): -goes down from the stairs and sits down on the chairs of the dining room-

-Doorbell rings-

Demyx: I'll get it!

Marluxia: NO! I'll get it!

Demyx No, me!

Marluxia: No, ME!

-Demyx and Marluxia fights-

Kirux: -sigh- I'll get it...

-Kirux opens the door-

Ryuk: Yo!

Kirux: Ryuk?

Ai: -pops out in front of Kirux- Hey, Ryuk! I've been waiting for you! And... Is that Cloud? -points at a colorful blonde haired boy-

Cloud: Hello, Ai...

Ai: What happened to you?

Ryuk: Long story.

-Ryuk and Cloud comes in the house-

Ryuk: Hey, everyone! Been a long time now, is it?

All (except Ai and Cloud and Kirux): RYUK?

Ryuk: -gives Zippo lighter and firecrackers- have fun, Kirux!

Kirux: -takes said things- LOL! Nice! -went out on the backyard where Marluxia's flowers are- Wow! Burning flowers!

Marluxia: -standing on top of an unconscious Demyx and notices his burning flowers- NO! MY FLOWERS!! -runs to the backyard-

Riku: -takes the money- If there's gonna be some spare change in these items, I'm going to use it. -disappears in a poof-

Sora: NO! You won't take me fenrir key blade!

Ryuk: Stop acting like a child and let me borrow it!

Sora: NO!

Kairi: OMFG, MY EYE! -runs in circles-

Roxas: Namine, if you really love Pence so much then, erase my memory of all the good times we have together! -gives Namine a serious look-

Namine: -looks at Roxas then to Pence-

Pence: -looks back- What is it?

Namine: I'm sorry, Pence. -glomps Roxas-

Roxas: Oh, I'm so happy! -tears of joy come out of his eyes-

Ryuk: -takes picture- What a happy ending!

Axel: -gives Ryuk his chakrams- I have your word!

Ai: -takes money- Well, I probably call some of my OCs and let them do what they want with them...

Ryuk: Another one of my reviews!

_**BTW, here are my guesses for your contest thing**_

Kyoxro = Kyoshiro

Xerno = Reno

Artex = Terra

On to thy questions, Ai-chan, Rhino7 must have liked my story alot, she left a review, BOYA!

Sora: -uses gentle fist and knocks out sora and duct tapes him to wall.

Riku: - gives stratacaster- now play highway to hell by ACDC.

Kairi: - uses thrust punch and slams her into fangirl pit and torn apart.

Axel+Reno: you shall now switch places for the rest of thy chapter!

dats all folks.

Ai: In fact, she puts my story in her Story Alert! And congrats! You answered half of it and your prize is... your OC showing up here!

Sora: -unconscious and stuck on the wall-

Ai: -calls Riku- Hey, you forgot something

Riku: -answers from Hollow Bastion- I already got it.

Kairi: -thrown in the fangirl pit- -dead-

Ai: Axel and Reno! The boy Reno!

Axel and Reno(boy): Yes?

Ai: You two will switch places, okay?

Axel: Gotcha! And I will now attack Sora!

Ai: Axel, stop making Reno an idiot.

Axel (as Reno): Oh, COME ON! You know it?

Ryuk: Isn't it obvious? Those tattoos on your cheeks isn't even covered!

Reno (as Axel): See? I told you this was a bad idea!

Axel: I didn't know!

Ryuk: P.S.

_**BTW, once again.**_

Here is My OC

Keitou Kurozaya

Ai: Nice OC, Ryuk!

Ryuk: Thanks!

-Doorbell rings-

Ai: I'LL get it...

-Opens door-

Keitou Kurozaya: Hello, there! Can I ask something? Is Ryuk-san here?

Ryuk: Hey, Keitou! Haven't seen you for a while!

Keitou: I know!

Ai: -hears sliding sound- There's another one? Man, today must be really great!

Keitou: -pulls postcard from the door- May I?

Ai: Sure, Keitou-kun!

Keitou: This is from ShadowBrawler2000. Nice name.

_**Hello Ai, i finally was able to join the site, YAY ME!.**_

But anyway.

Sora: i tink you have had way too many full throttles today.

Has any of you there ever read a fanfic?

Riku: i noticed that Ryuk the blackmoon of shadows has a Hit out on you, and i'm ready to collect the bounty

Kairi: i don't hates you, i likes ya * hugs*

Sorry, multiple personality disorder, it's annoying.

E=MC2

sorry again.

Axel: what is you weapon of choice besides them chakrams?

Ai-Chan: i congradulate ya * Hugs*

i like the story, and i'm making an awesome resident evil story if you wanna check it out.

Gotta go, from ShadowBrawler20

Ai: Congratulations!

Sora: -wakes up- Huh? WTF? Why am I tied to a wall?

All(except for Sora and Ai and Keitouand Ryuk): -points at Ryuk-

Ryuk: Thanks a lot.

Sora: It's not even enough!

Ai: Answer away everyone!

Demyx: Yes. And I hate and love it.

Marluxia: -all covered with ashes- A little but I didn't realize that I was reading a Yaoi fanfic.

Axel: Not yet.

Kairi: -no answer-

Kirux: -all beat up- -falls down-

Sora: Yes.

Cloud: A little

Roxas: Yes.

Namine: I made some of them.

Reno: No.

Saix: -goes all berserk-

Xigbar: Hell yeah!

Luxord: Yes.

Vexen: -snoring and sleeping-

Larxene: Yes!

Pence: What the hell is a fanfic?

Xemnas: Yes. And I hated it.

Xaldin: -silence-

Lexaeus: -uber silence-

Zexion: -I'm reading one right now.

Riku: -on the phone- WHAT?!

Ryuk: -hangs up the phone-

Sora: -uses curaga on Kairi-

Kairi: -gets out of the fangirl pit- Thanks, Sora! You don't hate me? -Hugs back-

Ai: Whoa!

Axel: Well, I kinda liked some swords like Cloud's or Squa--Leon's.

Ai: Aww, thanks! -Hugs back- And I'm glad you liked the story! -Gives Roxas plushie-

Ryuk: How about me? -hugs Roxas plushie from before-

Ai: Don't get to much like Demyx, please.

Demyx: HEY!

* * *

Ai: I was looking for Rhino7-sama's Q&A fic, When The Muse is Away, formerly known as Kingdom Hearts: Q&A. But I noticed that it was gone. Rhino7, if you're reading this, I supported that fic of yours so much I loved it.

Ryuk: Hey, everyone. Now it's passed chapter 5, you can now request songs for the characters to sing! Just make sure that songs of your choice is only up to three and you can request many times you like!


	7. Death by Annoyance?

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy © Tetsuya Nomura. Disney Characters © Walt Disney. Kyoxro, Cireux, Xerno, Krixia, Mixanen and Artex and Ai (c) Mine. Keitou Kurozaya (c) Ryuk

* * *

Keitou: Hey, Ryuk-san is out for today and went to look for Ai-kun at her school.

Riku Replica: You're probably thinking why I'm here and I'm asking the same question...

Keitou: Oh come on now, Repliku! You'll have fun here! You'll see.

Riku Replica (or Repliku): Hmph!

Keitou: Well, let's answer some questions, okay?

Repliku: Yeah, yeah.

Keitou: -takes postcard from the door- This is from Rhino7.

_**Aw, I feel so much love here! Yeah, the site admin took down my story (sigh). It had a good run though. Hm, since Ryuk got some screen time, could I sneak in your next chapter for a spell? I do have questions too!**_

_**Cloud: How many bottles of hair gel do you go through a month?  
Demyx: Have you ever thought of drenching Namine? She is wearing a white dress.  
Namine: Run.  
(checks Kirux's back, nods in satisfaction at seeing the sticker still in place) How's that working out for you, Kirux?  
And...(throws Sora into fangirl pit) Mwahaha! XD**_

Ai: I'm here!

Ryuk: Man! Your classmates are really noisy! Even the teachers get mad at them! Even the girls!

Ai: You think?! I wanted to change my moderatorship but I can't because they're all seriously helpless!

Repliku: I feel your pain.

Ai: Who the hell are you?

Repliku: Riku's Replica created by Vexen.

Ai: So you're like, Vexen's son?

Vexen: I HEARD THAT!

Ai: Who cares? Anyways, sure Rhino7-sama! You can stay here whenever you like!

Cloud: Just one.

Ryuk: Just ONE?!

Cloud: I lied. I use 13 bottles.

Demyx: -splashes Namine with his water technique- Whoops! teehee

Namine: -run away from the water technique- Demyx! You are so dead! -runs towards Demyx who was laughing hard-

-Doorbell rings-

Ai: -while watching Namine gets splashed with water- I'll get it...

-Door opens suddenly-

-Destati song plays background-

Rhino7: -looks at the person who was playing his radio- STOP THAT, YOU IDIOT!

Ai: -le gasp- Rhino7! -hugs Rhino7-

Kirux: -le gasp-

Rhino7: -looks mischievously at Kirux's back- Yep, still there.

Kirux: My back itches and this sticker is the source of it!

Sora: -fells into the fan girl pit- Eep!!!

Fan girl pit: -Fan girl squeal-

Sora: HELP!

Ai: Nice. Ok, next! -pulls out a postcard from the door- From ShadowBrawler2000

_**Ok, letta me see.**_

_**Sora: are you a pervert?**_

_**Kairi: have you ever gone surfin**_

_**Riku: Have you ever seen Kairi go Surfing. and also, to scare the crud ouuta ya, i just sent Rhino7 a Crazy potion, which makes her majorly crazy for you, so have fun.**_

_**Axel: how many people have stolen your chakrams?**_

_**Roxas: what would you do if someone said AkuRoku?**_

_**Ai: what do you think of resident evil, because Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Albert Wesker, Leon S. kennedy, Claire Redifield, And Carlos olivera will be arriving.**_

_**thats all, from shadowbrawler20**_

Sora: -speaking from the Pit- I AM NOT!

Kairi: A little. But I seldom fall off the board...

Riku(from the phone): Hell no. And I don't want to. And you send Rhino7 a WHAT?!

Axel: 20 CRAZY people

Roxas: Well, if someone said it to me, I'll shove my key blades down to his throat.

Ai: Isn't that a little harsh?

Roxas: Okay...I'll make them say sorry.

Ai: I haven't played Resident Evil. Only my brothers play them. And I only know Jill Valentine. And they don't play it much now.

Keitou and Ryuk: Next, please!

Ai: It's from Ryuk, The Black Moon Of Shadows.

Ryuk: Hey, that's me!

_**I'm back everyone.**_

_**Well, first, how are you and Keitou doing since i left?**_

_**Sora: what is your ideal Keyblade?**_

_**Riku: how many items have you found so far?**_

_**Kairi: sorry for the eye thing, had to get rid of the cigar.**_

_**Axel: what did you do as Reno.**_

_**Reno: same question.**_

_**Keitou: here is your sword, and only your Shikai is available at the moment, and here are you Soul reaper clothes, and your captain's overcoat. remember your release, Blitz Breaker, Blue Seige.**_

_**Ai-chan: Just to let you know, he's the 6th squad from the Seireitei.**_

_**Namine: what are some of the things you've drawn?**_

_**All: have any of you heard of Eureka 7?**_

_**thats all folks? From Ryuk.**_

Keitou: I'm okay. It's fun here and all!

Sora: Well, I like--

Riku(On the phone): Rumbling Rose?

Sora: No. I like--

Roxas: Lady Luck?

Sora: NO! I like Ultima Weapon! That's the most strongest weapon there is!

Riku(On the Phone): I found the gold pendant and the 5 paopu fruits.

Kairi: That doesn't mean I have to be your ashtray!

Axel: Well, I tried to cover my tattoos but the face concealer didn't work. And I tried to act as Reno with the my voice.

Reno: Same as Axel.

Keitou: -takes said things- Thanks.

Ai: Seireitei? As in Bleach?

Namine: Well, many things! Sora's memories, Riku Replica's and Shounen-Ai.

Ai: -silence- I have but I didn't watch it.

Sora: Not yet.

Kairi: Same as Sora.

Riku(on the phone): A little.

Riku Replica: I've been staying at Castle Oblivion so much I don't know that.

Namine: I've drawn some of them.

Reno: Yes.

Axel: Yes.

Roxas: Not yet.

Cloud: No.

Demyx: Yes.

Ai: Next!

_** P.S. I want Demyx, Riku, Sora, and Kairi to play Tonight, Tonight, tonight, by the Beat Crusaders.**_

if you need help with the Lyrics, here you go

Woke up with yawn. It's dawning, im still alive.  
Turned on my radio to start up new day  
As goddanmed DJ's chattered how to survive  
Amazing news got over on the air wave

Tonight, Love is rationed  
Tonight, Across the nation  
Tonight, Love infects worldwide  
Almost another day

Woke up with yawn. It's dawning, im still alive.  
Turned on my radio to start up new day  
As goddanmed DJ's chattered how to survive  
Amazing news got over on the air wave

Tonight, Love is rationed  
Tonight, Across the nation  
Tonight, Love infects worldwide  
Almost another day...  
Almost another day

She's a shooting star, good night, good night  
She's a shooting star, good bye

Tonight, Love is rationed  
Tonight, Across the nation  
Tonight, Love infects worldwide  
Almost another day  
See you some other day

Demyx: You ready?

Sora,Kairi and Riku(Riku on the phone): YES!

_ Woke up with yawn. It's dawning, im still alive.  
Turned on my radio to start up new day  
As goddanmed DJ's chattered how to survive  
Amazing news got over on the air wave_

Tonight, Love is rationed  
Tonight, Across the nation  
Tonight, Love infects worldwide  
Almost another day

Woke up with yawn. It's dawning, im still alive.  
Turned on my radio to start up new day  
As goddanmed DJ's chattered how to survive  
Amazing news got over on the air wave

Tonight, Love is rationed  
Tonight, Across the nation  
Tonight, Love infects worldwide  
Almost another day...  
Almost another day

She's a shooting star, good night, good night  
She's a shooting star, good bye

Tonight, Love is rationed  
Tonight, Across the nation  
Tonight, Love infects worldwide  
Almost another day  
See you some other day

All(except Demyx, Sora, Kairi and Riku): -applause-

Ai: Nice!

Rhino7: I didn't know they can sing!

Ai: Who knows?

* * *

Ai: Keep sending those questions and song requests!


	8. Ai's secret and my OCs are lost!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy © Tetsuya Nomura. Disney Characters © Walt Disney. Kyoxro, Cireux, Xerno, Krixia, Mixanen and Artex and Ai (c) Mine. Keitou Kurozaya (c) Ryuk

* * *

Ai: -watching Cinderella III: A Twist In Time-

Sora: -watching with Ai-

Demyx: I suppose I can host this story! -pulls a post card from the door- from ShadowBrawler2000:

_**Hi guys. and i'm guessing that keitou is the replacment for Byakuya from bleach.**_

_**Sora: which is more important to you. THe KEYblade, or Kairi?**_

_**Riku: If you had a choice of singing any song you wanted, what would it be?**_

_**Ai-chan: i'm coming over for the song i'm choosing next. I'm the only one who can sing it good enough.**_

_**No reason, by Sum 41**_

_**And here are lyrics**_

_**All of us believe that this is not up to you  
The fact of the matter is that it's up to me it's up to me  
hey  
hey  
hey...**_

_**hey  
hey  
hey...  
Let's go!  
How can we fake this anymore (anymore)  
Turn our backs away and choose to just ignore (choose to just ignore)  
(Some Say)Some say it's ignorance  
It makes me feel some innocence  
(some Say)It takes away a part of me  
But I won't let go**_

_**Tell me,why can't you see it's not the way (not the way)  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change (No Reason)  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
Who will it take**_

_**If nothing could ever be this real (be this real)  
A life unsatisfied that I could never feel(I could never feel)  
(Some say)This futures not so bright  
Some can't make the sacrifice  
It's much more than just black and white  
And I won't fall**_

_**Tell me, why can't you see it's not the way (not the way)  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change (No reason)  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
Who will it take**_

_**Times like these I've come to see how  
Everything but time is running out**_

_**hey  
hey  
hey...**_

_**hey  
hey  
hey...  
All of us believe in what we need  
What we have's what we deserve**_

_**Tell me, why can't you see it's not the way (Not the way)  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change (No reason)  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
Who will it take**_

_**Tell me, why can't you see it's not the way (not the way)  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change (No reason)  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
Who will it take!**_

_**Also, AXEL, your on drums. Demyx uses my special Black and Red Sitar, and Riku on Bass.**_

_**That is all.**_

_**also, Keitou, i want you to fight against Riku, Kirux, and Repliku.**_

Ai: I'm guessing it too...

Sora: I can't think of anything...umm...BOTH!

Kairi: WTF?! You can't choose both!

Sora: Then I pick...

-15 minutes later-

Sora: As long I have the Keyblade, nothing will stop me!

Kairi: -teary eyes-

Riku(on the phone): I'd choose "Three Cheers For Five Years" by MayDay Parade

Ai: Sure!

Demyx: You know? I've been thinking why did you call yourself "Ai".

Ai: Ai is just my shortened name of my real name. I've been thinking if I should reveal it or not.

Demyx: Can you just whisper it to me?

Ai: Okay. -whispers real name to Demyx-

Demyx: -become pale-

-doorbell rings-

Ai: -leaves a pale Demyx alone- I'll get it...

-Door opens-

ShadowBrawler: Yo.

Ai: Hey!

ShadowBrawler: I decided to come cause I'm the only one who can sing my requested song better!

Ai: I know.

Demyx: HEY!

Axel: I'm on Drums! -beats drums repeatedly-

Demyx: Cool! -strums Special Black and Red Sitar-

Riku(On the phone): -plays Bass-

ShadowBrawler: You ready?

Axel, Demyx and Riku(On the phone): Hell yeah!

_All of us believe that this is not up to you  
The fact of the matter is that it's up to me it's up to me  
hey  
hey  
hey..._

_hey  
hey  
hey...  
Let's go!  
How can we fake this anymore (anymore)  
Turn our backs away and choose to just ignore (choose to just ignore)  
(Some Say)Some say it's ignorance  
It makes me feel some innocence  
(some Say)It takes away a part of me  
But I won't let go_

_Tell me,why can't you see it's not the way (not the way)  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change (No Reason)  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
Who will it take_

_If nothing could ever be this real (be this real)  
A life unsatisfied that I could never feel(I could never feel)  
(Some say)This futures not so bright  
Some can't make the sacrifice  
It's much more than just black and white  
And I won't fall_

_Tell me, why can't you see it's not the way (not the way)  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change (No reason)  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
Who will it take_

_Times like these I've come to see how  
Everything but time is running out_

_hey  
hey  
hey..._

_hey  
hey  
hey...  
All of us believe in what we need  
What we have's what we deserve_

_Tell me, why can't you see it's not the way (Not the way)  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change (No reason)  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
Who will it take_

_Tell me, why can't you see it's not the way (not the way)  
When we all fall down it will be too late  
Why is there no reason we can't change (No reason)  
When we all fall down who will take the blame  
Who will it take!_

Keitou: Okay! -Battles Kirux and Repliku-

-50 minutes later-

Keitou: -stands on Kirux and Repliku- HAH! I win!

Rhino7: -shows up from nowhere- -angry vein pops out-

Keitou: Uh oh...

-insert violent and guns sound-

Xigbar: My guns!

Rhino7: -walks out angrily-

-uber long silence-

Ai: O-okay..., well that's about it...

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Cireux: Where are we?

Xerno: I don't know...

Krixia: And why are there people staring at us?

Artex: And why are we in the middle of a beach?

Mixanen: I don't like this...

Kyoxro: -reads sign on the beach- Welcome...to...Boracay, Philippines...

Cireux, Krixia, Xerno, Artex and Mixanen: WTF?!

* * *

Ai: Watch out for my new stories!

a. Kingdom Arcana (Kingdom Hearts/ Arcana Heart cross-over)

b. How Zexion Stole Christmas (How The Grinch Stole Christmas parody)

c. KHM 1 (A High School Musical 1 parody)

d. Hundred Tales of Horror (xXxHolic episode 10 parody)

e. Organization XIII: Re: Reverse/Rebirth (Organization XIII with new members from different animes and shows)


	9. Namine and Roxas' Song

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy © Tetsuya Nomura. Disney Characters © Walt Disney. Kyoxro, Cireux, Xerno, Krixia, Mixanen and Artex and Ai (c) Mine. Keitou Kurozaya (c) Ryuk. Various songs (c) repective artists

* * *

Ai: Since it's Christmas, we'll still do this segment even though we don't have any questions.

Demyx: And since it's my 2009 next year, I'll become superior!! Woo!

Xemnas: What about me?

Demyx: No one cares!

Xemnas: -shunn'd-

Ai: Okay guys, no fighting! Namine, will provide us a song, right Namine?

Namine: And Roxas too!

Roxas: WHAT?!

Namine: Oh please, Roxas? It's duet and Marluxia can't sing this song with me!

Roxas: O-okay...

Ai: -takes a yellow CD from her cabinet- You'll use this song, right?

Namine: Yes, please!

Ai: -puts CD on CD player- Tell me when you're ready!

Roxas: Wait, what's the so--

Namine: We're ready!

Ai: -plays CD player- Okay!

CD player: -starts playing the song-

_Namine:  
I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok.._

_I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way_

_Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to grey  
And it's just too hard to watch it all  
Slowly fade away_

_  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
Gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..._

_  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way_

_Roxas:  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?_

_Namine:  
What about trust?_

_Roxas:  
you know I never wanted to hurt you  
_

_Namine:  
and what about me?_

_Roxas:  
What am I supposed to do?_

_Namine:  
I gotta leave_

_Both:  
I'll miss you_

_Namine:  
So...  
I've got to move on and be who I am (Roxas: Why do you have to go?)  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand (Roxas: I'm trying to understand)  
We might find our place in this world someday  
but at least for now (Roxas: I want you to stay)_

_Namine:  
I gotta go my own way..._

_  
I've got to move on and be who I am (Roxas: What about us?)  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand (Roxas: I'm trying to understand)  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way..._

Ai: -sniffs- That was beautiful!

Roxas: N-namine...? What's that song called?

Namine: "Gotta Go My Own Way" from High School Musical!

Roxas: -silenced-

Ai: Well, that's it for this episode! I'm sorry if it's short, it's the only way I can revive this segment!

* * *

Ai: Watch out for my new stories!

a. Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Heart (Kingdom Hearts/ Arcana Heart cross-over) --NEW title--

b. How Zexion Stole Christmas (How The Grinch Stole Christmas parody) --Published And Submitted!--

c. KHM 1 (A High School Musical 1 parody)

d. Hundred Tales of Horror (xXxHolic episode 10 parody)

e. Organization XIII: Re: Reverse/Rebirth (Organization XIII with new members from different animes and shows) --Chapter 2 is to be written--

f. Cosplay Gender Bend (A doujinshi that I'm going to draw. Watch out for it in Deviant Art)


	10. Vocaloid Aeris

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy © Tetsuya Nomura. Disney Characters © Walt Disney. Kyoxro, Cireux, Xerno, Krixia, Mixanen and Artex and Ai (c) Mine. Keitou Kurozaya (c) Ryuk.

* * *

Demyx: Art thou Roxas?

Sora: Nay!

Ai: Shut up with the Ye Olde English or I will Ye Olde your butts!

Sora: Okay...

Ai: Good boys. Now I know that it's been a long time since you read this segment BUT the good news is, it's still lively!

Xigbar: But almost all Organization members can't get in air!

Ai: That's why I have a special job for you, Xiggy!

Xigbar: What is it?

Ai: You're gonna be the one who delivers the postcards! If you do it right, you'll be rewarded!

Xigbar: Sure! -takes postcard from the window- This is from ShadowBrawler2000. It says:

_**It's that time of the month again. time to ruin reputations and crush dreams. oh i love it so. XDXDXD**_

_**Anyways, time to scar minds.**_

_**Sora: have you ever kissed anyone besides kairi?**_

_**Kairi: i dare you to go skydiving off the top of the castle that never was with an umbrella.**_

_**Riku: i dare you to glue whoever you hate most to a wall, but you have to go on a date with that person. choose wisely.**_

_**Demyx: i have jingle bombs. you must throw jingle bombs at 5 other people in the organization. they jingle, and when you pull the pin at the bottom. 3. 2. 1. bom!**_

_**Xemnas: Are you kidding, i'd kill you with a klondike bar. - throws frozen klondike bars at Xemnas.**_

_**Xiggypop and the stooges XD: i dare you, Larxene, xaldin, Axel, and marluxia to dress and your least favorite music star.**_

_**Hayner, Pence, Ollete, Roxas: get four other people in the room currently to play 32 games of beer pong, then draw on them in permanent marker. who does the best with the drawing gets a prize next chapter.**_

_**any other organization members i haven't mentioned: i dare you to fight over the fan people pits.**_

_**all other nobodies not with the organization: sit back, have a cold one, and watch the fireworks.**_

_**Ai: sorry, BUT this is way too good to resist. -Fires arrow coated in love potion- the KH character you love most you will instantly go to.**_

_**also, ryuk has a quick request. his comp is being tarded.**_

_**Ryuk: i dare everyone to partay during a hurricane, on a beach, outside.**_

_**till next time. DON't Touch my GINGERBEER!**_

Sora: Well, I kinda almost kissed--

Riku(Who came back from Ryuk's request): -runs to the door, tackles Sora and beat him up- DON'T SAY IT!! IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!! -blushes madly-

Everyone(except for Sora and Riku): -silence-

Kairi: -teleports to The Castle That Never Was- I'mma go jump now!

Ai: Umm, Kairi? You're not Mary Poppins...

Kairi: At least try! -jumps off-

Riku: -tapes Namine on the wall-

Namine: -in a deep, shallow and scary voice- You don't mean me...

Riku: M-maybe I d-do...

Demyx: Woot! -throws Jingle Bombs at Xaldin, Xemnas, Vexen, Luxord and Saix-

The said characters: -covered in smoke-

Xiggypop and the stooges: -dressed up as Hannah Montana-

Larxene: -dressed up as Haruhi Suzumiya-

Xaldin: -dressed up as Vanessa Ann Hudgens-

Axel: -dressed up as Ariel from The Little Mermaid-

Marluxia: -dressed up as Kagamine Rin-

Ai: -looks at Marluxia- you don't like Kagamine Rin? She's sings great! Haven't you heard her song, "Kokoro"?

Marluxia: Yes. I loved it but I don't have any last favorite singer so I chose my most favorite! :D

Ai: wierd...

Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas: -plays beer pong-

-15 minutes of drawing and judging-

Ai: I pick Olette's!

Olette: Yay!

Other Organization members that Shadow didn't mention: -fights over the fight people pits-

Other Nobodies that Shadow didn't mention(meaning Namine): -watches the other members getting killed by the fan people-

Ai: -shot by the arrow- Ouch! That hurts!

Vexen: -climbs up from the ladder that shows up from nowhere inside the fan people pits- Ai! I've come back!

Ai: Huh?!

Vexen: -holds Ai's hand- Come, let's go to my room. -tries to pull Ai's arm-

Ai: HELL NO! -then, like whoa, a blinding bright light shone one Ai-

-Ai changes! (Ai: Whoever comes up with this will be killed! Xigbar, Axel and Marluxia: gulp...)-

A pink haired girl with blue eyes(Ai: Yeah, kinda like Marluxia's!): What the--?

Everyone: Who are you?!

The pink haired girl with blue eyes: Oh! I'm Aeris Harlequin! I'm a robot created by my professor! -points at Vexen-

Vexen: Aeris!

Aeris: Ai called me. And I've come to take her place!

Roxas: But what happened to her?

Aeris: Well, me and Ai are one. Meaning we're the same person.

Sora: You mean she's also a robot?

Aeris: A little. She's a nobody.

----------------------------

_**-Before all of this happened...(Due to Ryuk's request, we shall have a flashback!)-**_

Everyone(except for Ai): -party on the beach with a hurricane-

People who got sucked in the hurricane while dancing:

Xemnas, Sora, Pence, Leon, Seifer, Setzer, Rai, the heartless, the fangirls

People who got bored of dancing:

Riku, Hayner, Olette, Zexion, Lexaeus, Saix, Luxord, Roxas, the lower rank nobodies, the fanboys

People who don't care whether they're still dancing or not:

Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Xigbar, Kairi, Tidus, Yuffie

People who don't care at all:

Those who I haven't mention (yes, even Mickey, Donald and Goofy)

* * *

Aeris: I just had a cameo!

Ai: Since Aeris has come to take my place, watch out for my new stories!

a. Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Heart (Kingdom Hearts/ Arcana Heart cross-over) --NEW title--

b. How Zexion Stole Christmas (How The Grinch Stole Christmas parody) --Published And Submitted!--

c. Organization XIII: Re: Reverse/Rebirth (Organization XIII with new members from different animes and shows) --Chapter 2 is to be written--

d. Cosplay Gender Bend (A doujinshi that I'm going to draw. Watch out for it in Deviant Art)

e. Haunted Oblivion (my first Horror story. In a doujin form!)

f. Kingdom Hearts: Kokoro Kiseki (Kinda like the manga form Kagamine Rin's movie. But different! I use KH characters! And in a doujin form!)


End file.
